In recreational settings, ground covers, such as beach towels or picnic blankets, are used for cleanliness and comfort. However, wind may cause these ground covers to move. Users are required to anchor their beach towels or blankets with heavy objects. This invention is intended to provide a means of anchoring a ground cover.